(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, as one of the most widely used displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are respectively formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
A size of the LCD is becoming larger since it is used as a display of a television receiver.
As such, as the size of the LCD becomes larger, a significant difference in visual images is observed by a viewer depending on whether a center portion or left/right ends of a screen is viewed.
To compensate such a difference in visual images, the display device can be concavely or convexly curved.
The display device may be a portrait type of display device with its vertical length longer than its horizontal length and curved in a vertical direction, or a landscape type of display device with its vertical length shorter than its horizontal length and curved in a horizontal direction.
As such, when the display device is bent to produce a curved display, texture and decreased luminance occur due to misalignment of upper and lower substrates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.